TClub Season 1 The Mystery Saga
by Dunk234
Summary: Sari was a normal human. One day, she saved Optimus and Jet from enemies. She was then thrown into their world. Can she found out about her mysterious past? This is a made up series.
1. Transformers meet Sari

This is my fourth fan fiction. This series is a made up story. Some of the characters are from the Transformers. Some characters are from animated series. This features a group of kids you can change into robots. Their leader is Sari who has a mysterious past. These series reveals her past and she and her friends saves the transformers world many times. This series does reveal some characters that I created.

**T-Club Episode 1- Transformers meet Sari**

**The Mystery saga**

* * *

In the town of Detroit, a little girl was walking in the street. Everyone in the town knew her. Her name is Sari. Sari was 16 years old. She was always happy because everyone treated her like a queen. Sari did have a big mystery surrendered her past. She had caused a power cut on the day she was found by her adoptive parents.

Sari was about to walk home when she saw a fire engine being chased by a tank. The tank had small cars with him. She also saw a jet following them. She remembered that there was no-drivers. She ran in the same direction.

When she arrived, she saw the spiders (cars) transform into robots. ``Scrapmetals stop the bot from escaping" said the tank. She saw the Scrapmetal leader firing at the fire engine. She then notices the tank transforming into a giant robot.

``My name is Blitzwing" it said still looking at the fire engine. Sari continued to watch the battle from a safe distance.

* * *

The fire engine then said ``Transform", he changed into a robot with guns. He attacked and fire came out of his guns destroying one Scrapmetal.

``Optimus Prime, tell us where the allspark is?" asked Blitzwing. Sari was wondering what the allspark was.

``I don't know what you are talking" answered Optimus Prime. Sari saw the jet from earlier landing near Optimus Prime.

``Jet transform" the plane said as it transformed into a jet like robot. She noticed now good looking he was.

Blitz Storm.

Blitzwing knocked down both robots. Sari jumped out of hiding to say ``Leave them, you idiot". Blitzwing turned around to see a little girl standing there.

``You dare to call me an idiot" Blitzwing said, ``all right little girl you can come with me instead". He headed towards he. Optimus Prime and Jet saw how brave this girl was.

She was grabbed by Blitzwing. He was about to destroy the other two when Sari released an incredible power, sending him back and the Scrapmetals. All of the enemies then vanished.

Sari walked to the others to see Optimus Prime turned back into a human.

``Hi my name is Sari" Sari said.

``Hi Sari, my name is Optimus and this is Jet" said the new human, ``thank you for saving us."

``Sari since you saved us, we have to return the favour" said Jet, ``we have friends in another realm that can help but it is up to you, so what's your decision".

Sari thought for a while and nodded. Jet took it as a yes and said, ``Optimus stay here, and I go get my team". He then transformed and left.

``Sari, we need to leave" said Optimus. Both of them got up and moved away from the scene.

* * *

In the world of transformers, Blitzwing was getting told of by 3 bigger transformers. Then a bulkier transformer walked in. ``Blitzwing what happened?" asked the leader.

``I had Optimus Prime and Jet defeated when something interfered" said Blitzwing.

``What interfered?" asked Lugnutz. He was the bulky transformer.

``A little girl" Blitzwing said.

``You were defeated by a girl" said the spider like transformer.

``She had powers, she blew me away" said Blitzwing.

``Go back with the scrap-metals and Lugnutz and bring that girl back here" said the second in command.

``Boss, the girl was able to see through our disguises" said the leader Scrapmetal, ``she knew that we did not have any drivers."

``She must be part transformer" said Lugnutz. The three bosses gave them the notice to leave.

Elsewhere, Jet has gathered his friends and left with them to help the little girl who saved their leaders live.

* * *

Back in Detroit, Optimus and Sari were talking about what happened. Optimus discovered that Sari saw through their vehicle disguise. Sari still thinks that she must be protected from Blitzwing and any of his allies. Sari's parents knew that she will be leaving soon.

Outside back at the forest, Blitzwing, Lugnutz and Scrapmetals arrived. They sensed that the girl and Optimus had left the scene, five hours ago.

Jet and his friends arrived to see the bad guys transforming into their vehicle modes.

``Jet, we should go and safe the girl" said the helicopter member.

``Yes, I promised her that I will protect her" said Jet. The whole group saw that he was in love with the girl.

Back at Sari's house, Sari was beening told a story by Optimus. ``There are Autobots, Aerialbots, Maximals, Depeticons ands Dinobots that go to school in the transformer training realm" Optimus said, ``I could take you to Autobot's school so me and my group of 4 others can protect you."

``Thank you, I take your offer" said Sari, as attacks aimed at her house.

* * *

Optimus and Sari exited the house to see the vehicles. All the enemies said ``transform" and they started to change. Sari sees a new robot with Blitzwing. ``Hi child, my name is Lugnutz and now come with me" the robot said trying to grab her. Out of no-where she released wings and took to the sky landing safety. She watches as Jet and 4 other vehicles come closer.

``Transform" each one said becoming a warrior like robot.

``Optimus transform to Optimus Prime" said Optimus as he changed into his fighter mode. He and the Aerialbots worked together to wipe out the Scrapmetals. Lugnutz decided to destroy them.

Nutz Barrage.

All her new friends were on the ground. Lugnutz and Blitzwing headed towards Sari. She then released the same energy again and both enemies disappeared. She looked around and then re-landed by new her friends.

* * *

Optimus Prime de-transforms back into Optimus. Sari let her hand out to help the others. ``These are Cyco, Downer, Planer and Star Blaster my team" said Jet.

``Hi my name is Sari" Sari said. The group all decided to help each other.

``Sari it is best for you to come with us to our world for your safety" said Cyco.

``I already said yes to Optimus when he asked and again I say I will come with you" said Sari. The whole group nodded and left the scene.

* * *

Next time, Sari is introduced to Optimus's friends. They encounter the bad guys behind yesterday's attacks. Sari reveals her identity.


	2. Saribot and TClub

This is my fourth fan fiction. This series is a made up story. Some of the characters are from the Transformers. Some characters are from animated series. This features a group of kids you can change into robots. Their leader is Sari who has a mysterious past. These series reveals her past and she and her friends saves the transformers world many times. This series does reveal some characters that I created.

**T-Club Episode 2- Saribot and T-Club**

**The Mystery saga**

* * *

Last time, Sari met Optimus Prime and Jet. She saved them both from Blitzwing. Later he returned with Lugnutz. Jet brings his friends to stop them. Sari defeated the bad guys and she decided to take their offer to protect her.

* * *

In transformers realm, Sari was sitting inside Optimus Prime. He had Jet, Cyco, Downer, Planer and Star Blaster following behind. Sari took in the sceneries. Jet was thinking how she defeated the two robots that have caused a whole lot of trouble for them. He knew that their bosses will come for her soon enough. Unknown to them, a Scrapmetal saw them and knew they will have brought the kid here. He left to tell the bosses.

``Optimus, did you tell the school about me?" asked Sari.

``Yes, I did they said you are welcome to join" said Optimus Prime.

``I hope I can make sure it was not a mistake" said Sari.

``You will learn the same as my team, but you need to knew that this is our second year" said Optimus Prime, ``and we need a sixth member before we can move to harder challenges".

``Thank you" said Sari. She returned to thinking about who she was going to meet.

* * *

At Autobot school, Optimus's friends were waiting for him to arrive. The head teacher was also waiting. Ten minutes later the Aerialbots came into view and behind them a fire engine. Inside, they saw a little girl. When they arrived, Sari stepped out and Optimus Prime transformed into robot mode and then back into Optimus.

``Hi guys this is Sari" said Optimus.

``Hello" said Sari.

``Sari this is Bumble, Pro, Rack and Bulk my friends" said Optimus. The Aerialbots then leave.

``Hi Sari, my name is Omega" said the head teacher, ``I am the head teacher and you are under our protection act".

``Does that mean she will be the very first female at our school?" asked Bumble. Sari then noticed she was surrendered by male robots.

``Yes it does, and I will place her in Optimus's group" Omega said.

``That makes us a group now" said Bulk. Bulk, Bumble, Pro and Rack went towards Sari and they all shake hands.

``Tomorrow school starts, so relax for today" Omega said. Optimus lead the group towards their room. Sari follows behind them.

* * *

Back at the mysterious place, the three bosses appeared before Blitzwing and Lugnutz.

``You both have failed" said the boss.

``She blasted us" said Lugnutz, ``I have never felt that kind of power before".

``So she strong" said the jet like boss.

``Her name was Sari" said Blitzwing.

``Thank god we know her name" said the spider boss, ``she must be brought to our side to find the all-spark".

``Bosses, she is here with the Autobots" said the same Scrapmetal from earlier.

``All right lets move" said the boss. The three bosses transformed, so did Lugnutz and Blitzwing. They are seen leaving the place soon afterwards.

* * *

Sari was staring a room with Optimus, Bumble was staring with Pro and Rack was staring with Bulk. The whole group decided to go out for the rest of the day. The group leave the school after they called the Aerialbots to come and meet them.

Sari was thinking that she needs a lot of protection because she can not transform. When the Aerialbots arrived, Sari went in a different direction. The group then notices that Sari walked off. They do not have any idea where. They were about to search when they are attacked.

``Blitzwing and Lugnutz transform" said the two familiar voices. Blitzwing and Lugnutz stand up to look at them. Jet then notices three other objects. ``Terrorize" said the dragon who turned into an evil robot. ``Transform" said a jet. The final object changed from a spider into a evil robot as well.

``Hi Autobots, we are Galvatron, Starscream and Black Arachnia" the three robots said, ``where is the girl?"

``You can not have her" said Bumble.

``Everyone transform" said Optimus. Optimus turned into Optimus Prime, Bumble turned into Bumblebee, Pro turned into Prowl, Rack turned into Ratchet and Bulk turned into Bulkhead. They stared down the new enemies ready to fight for their friend.

* * *

Elsewhere Sari arrived at a statue of what was called a Legendbot. The statue looked like a bear with cannons on his back. She turned around to hear that Galvatron, Starscream and Black Arachnia are attacking her friends. She suddenly felt a strange power. She then flew off to help her friends.

Galvatron and his siblings were beating the life out of the Autobots when he was hit from behind. He turned around to see a very strange robot. One he never saw before. It had wings, a helmet, and cannon on one of its hands, armour and a hidden weapon.

``My name is Saribot" the new transformer said.

``So you are a transformer" said Lugnutz.

``Yes I just transformed for the first time today" Saribot said.

``Now we need to retreat" said Galvatron as he is still injured by Saribot's attack. The baddies then retreated from the scene. Saribot landed towards her friends.

``You saved us again," said Jet, ``one day you are going to let us save you". Everyone laughed as Saribot blushed. The group decided to leave the scene. They all transformed into their vehicle forms. Saribot turned herself into a jet. The group headed back to Autobot school.

* * *

Back at the school, Omega heard the news report and was waiting for his students. He looked and saw 5 vehicles and six jets coming. He was confused about the number of jets but the last jet landed in front of the whole group. They all changed back into their robot modes. He saw all of his students and the Aerialbots and a mysterious new robot. His students and the new robot de-transformed and the mysterious robot turned out to be Sari.

``Omega, Sari is our leader now" said Rack.

``Yes, and we need a name" said Sari.

``What about the T-Club?" asked Optimus, ``T-Club is short for Transformers Club". The whole group nodded and agreed with the new name.

* * *

Next time, the schools have their annual party. Sari is introduced to the other head teachers. Galvatron and his siblings attack. Sari reveals that she is no ordinary transformer. Who or what type of transformer is she?


	3. Cyber Key, Saribot's six forms

This is my fourth fan fiction. This series is a made up story. Some of the characters are from the Transformers. Some characters are from animated series. This features a group of kids you can change into robots. Their leader is Sari who has a mysterious past. These series reveals her past and she and her friends saves the transformers world many times. This series does reveal some characters that I created.

**T-Club Episode 3- Cyber Key, Saribot's Six Forms**

**The Mystery saga**

* * *

Last time, Sari meets Optimus' friends. She also meets Omega the head teacher at the school. Galvatron, Starscream and Black Arachnia reveal themselves. Sari becomes her robot form for the first time. Bumble, Pro, Rack, Optimus, Sari and Bulk becomes the T-Club.

* * *

Omega contacts the other head teachers. Castle Elephant was the head teacher of the Maximals. Grimlock was the head teacher of the Dinobots. Megatron was the head teacher of the Depeticons. Airlock was the head teacher of the Aerialbots. ``Guys, there is a female Autobot at my school" Omega said.

``Is it the one called Sari?" asked Airlock.

``Yes, but her robot form is Saribot" said Omega.

``So at least she can defend herself" said Castle Elephant. He looked at Omega who was not that happy.

``Why are you upset?" asked Megatron.

``She has a jet mode and I am sure that her weapon has its cyber key slot opened" said Omega.

``She may be a long lost Legendbot" said Grimlock, ``she could have 4 other forms".

``We see tonight at the party" said Omega. All the head teachers said goodbye and left.

* * *

At the first lesson, Sari and the group were beening asked to try and combine. Sari said, ``everyone transform". Sari became Saribot. Optimus became Optimus Prime. Pro became Prowl. Bulk became Bulkhead. Rack became Ratchet. Bumble became Bumblebee. They stood ready when a strange power came from Saribot.

Combine.

Optimus Prime became the body, Bumblebee and Prowl became the arms, Bulkhead and Ratchet became the legs and Saribot became the head. They all connect and become one giant robot. It shouts its name ``Max T".

The whole students all look up to see that the T-Club have done the impossible, combined into 1 being. The teacher looked very surprised about this. Max T was also surprised that they had combined.

Omega stepped in the room to see the combined robot de-combine. He awes as it reveals the T- Club members. All but Saribot seemed surprised about them combining. Omega walked up to Saribot.

``Is there something wrong?" asked Omega.

``Yes, I felt a strange power before we combined" said Saribot. The rest of the class was surprised that somehow Saribot was the reason the group combined. The class finished and the group de-transformed and left. Omega thinks that the other head-teachers could be right.

* * *

Later, Omega was with the teachers. He called a meeting because of what Saribot said. Once all the teachers had gathered, Omega revealed the truth. ``I believe Sari is more than an ordinary transformer" he said.

``So, that's why they completely combined then" said the same teacher from earlier.

``I think that she may be a Legendbot" said Omega.

``Why?" asked another teacher.

``Yesterday, when they returned I saw that her cannon cyber key slot was still opened" said Omega, ``only Legendbots are the only ones to use the cyber keys".

``We need to make sure she reveals her other modes, before saying she is a Legendbot" said another teacher.

* * *

Later, Sari was practicing on her own. Her friends her surprised with her mention of what happened before they combine. Just then the school was rocked by a blast. Optimus looked and saw the blast coming from training room. Everyone ran to the training room to see Saribot standing with her cannon out.

Later, the four other schools arrived. Jet and his group are happy to go and see Sari again. All the Autobots went into the party room. Jet was surprised about Sari was not with them. Everyone there heard about her felling something before combining. Also, they heard that she made a powerful blast early.

Meanwhile, Sari was sitting on a tower. She couldn't believe the blast she created early. She then spots Galvatron, Starscream and Black Arachnia going secretly into the school. She said transform. Sari became Saribot.

``Beast mode" Saribot said. Her arms become legs, her body changes, her cannon disappeared, a tail appeared, her wings got bigger and her head became more lion like. She was now in her beast mode. She then teleported inside.

* * *

Optimus was spending time with Cyco. Bumble was trying to make people laugh when he was hit from behind. Galvatron and his siblings appeared.

``Where is the girl?" asked Galvatron.

Gryphon Claw.

Galvatron screamed as his attacker revealed itself. Everyone was surprised as the attacker is a gryphon. It said Maximas and it changed into Saribot. Everyone was surprised about this. ``Ground Vehicle mode" she said. She turned into a buggy vehicle with cannon.

Buggy Blast.

She then changed into a weapon. In her gun mode, she blasted Starscream. She then changed again into a Sauropod. Everyone was annoised to see that she had six forms. She finally returned to her robot mode.

``She is a six-changer" said Downer, ``those are rare type transformers." A strange light surrendered Saribot. In the light, Saribot's cannon slot opened and a strange object went in.

The light disappeared and everyone was surprised as her cannon just got bigger and now pointing at the enemy.

``Okay, anybody know how she did that?" asked Optimus.

``She has used a cyber key to power her weapon" Omega said. Everyone there including the bad bots were surprised by the information.

``She can not use a cyber key, since the Legendbots disappeared" said Jet, ``but it could mean that she is something else". Just then, the cyber key slots of the other transformers have been re-activated.

* * *

Cyber Saribot Blast.

The blast was so powerful that Galvatron had thousands of burn marks on him. Everyone then saw her cannon get smaller and back into it's previous form. Galvatron and his siblings retreated away.

Saribot landed and de-transformed. Sari started to feel tried and landed in Jet's arms. Everyone decided to take her to her room.

Later, the head teachers agreed that Sari or Saribot was one of the Legendbots.

``The big question everyone is, which one of them is she?" asked Omega.

``We know that there were two young Legendbots that have not been found" said Castle Elephant, ``remember the princess of the Legendbots is missing as well".

* * *

Next time, our heroes go to the enchanted forest. Galvatron sends 3 beast like robots to capture Sari. Can Sari escape?


	4. Enchanted Forest

This is my fourth fan fiction. This series is a made up story. Some of the characters are from the Transformers. Some characters are from animated series. This features a group of kids you can change into robots. Their leader is Sari who has a mysterious past. These series reveals her past and she and her friends saves the transformers world many times. This series does reveal some characters that I created.

**T-Club Episode 4- Enchanted Forest**

**The Mystery saga**

* * *

Last time, Sari and her group combine into Max T. The head teachers believe that she is a Legendbot. Later, she produced such a powerful blast from her cannon everyone felt it. At the party, Galvatron and his siblings turn up. Sari reveals her robot's 4 other modes. She called on a cyber key to empower her cannon.

* * *

Omega was called to the great council. They wanted to talk about the knowledge of a cyber key being used.

``Bring us the child" said the leader.

``She may not look like it but she has 6 modes to her robot form" said Omega.

``She is a rare transformer" said another, ``leader what if she has the all spark?"

``Then she must be protected" said the leader, ``but what is the proof?"

``When her group was about to combine, she felt something from her body" said Omega.

``Then she may have the all spark, we replayed he scene and there was a light coming from her before they combined" said the leader.

Omega left the scene thinking that Optimus may have brought in one of the missing Legendbots.

* * *

``Today students, we are in the Enchanted Forest" said the teacher, ``and the lesson is to survive and return by 6.00 tonight".

Everyone looked at Sari because of yesterday's events. The group decided to make Sari their leader. Everyone else agreed with the decision. Sari still doesn't understand how she spooked the bad guys. Nobody told her the truth about the event.

The class splitted up. Bumble was hoping they could survive because they had the strongest of all the students on their side. Bulk was practicing hitting trees with his fists when Sari said stop it. Bulk looked and got entangled in vines. Pro moved very fast and freed him.

``Don't forget I told you" said Sari.

``Why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked Bulk.

``I needed a good laugh" said Sari. The whole group laughed but Bulk just felt silly for attacking trees.

* * *

Elsewhere, Galvatron, Starscream and Black Arachnia were watching the previous day events.

``She is more than an ordinary transformer" said Black Arachnia.

``Yet us get her to reveal something more today" said Starscream, ``she and her group are at the Enchanted Forest today."

``Send Gorillacon, Armadillocon and Dragoncon to the forest" said Galvatron.

* * *

Back in the forest, the group rested for a bit. Sari stood on guard duty for a while.

Later, the group got up and prepared to continue on the way. Rack heard other students screaming. Ten minutes later, the group encountered a Spiderbot.

``Transform". Sari became Saribot. Optimus became Optimus Prime. Rack became Ratchet. Pro became Prowl. Bulk became Bulkhead. Bumble became Bumblebee.

Sari Cannonblast.

Optimus Shoot shot.

Medic Storm.

Ninja Strike.

Bulk Hammer.

Electric Shock.

The Spiderbot was defeated with ease. The group remained in their robot modes and continued on their mission.

Later they encountered 3 robots.

``Saribot, we come from our boss Galvatron to take you to him" said the Gorilla like robot, ``I am Gorillacon, this is Armadillocon and this is Dragoncon". He was pointing to the other two robots.

* * *

``Combine" said Dragoncon. Gorillacon formed the body, Armadillocon formed the legs and Dragoncon formed the arms and wings. A head appears from the body. He shouts his name Mystic Beastcon.

``Everyone attack" said Saribot.

Sari Cannonblast.

Optimus Shoot shot.

Medic Storm.

Ninja Strike.

Bulk Hammer.

Electric Shock.

Mystic Beastcon dodged and then attacked back.

Mystic Strike.

Saribot, Prowl and Optimus Prime all dodged the attack but the other three badly got hit.

``No leave them alone" Saribot said. She released energy and the other three members were healed. ``I must have healing powers", Saribot continued, ``Cyber Key power".

A strange light hit her and a cyber key appeared and entered her cannon's cyber key slot. Afterwards the cannon increased in size.

Cyber Sari Cannonblast.

The blast completely destroyed the attacker. Everyone de-transformed back into their human forms, as Sari collapses. They decided to finish and head back now since it was the time to return.

* * *

When the group arrived outside the forest, the teacher was surprised as Optimus has to carry Sari. The teacher was then telled their encounter and what Sari did.

Later, Sari woke up in her bed. Just then, the rest of the group appeared.

``Optimus, I think that I am a cause for the trouble you guys have been having" Sari said.

``You are no trouble" said Optimus.

``Me is right, Sari" said Pro.

``I need to leave before something else happens" said Sari.

``No, sorry but you need to stay" said Bumble.

``You have to be protected for each time, you have protected us" said Bulk.

``Which is at the moment is 3 times" said Rack.

``For me it is 5 times" said Optimus, ``we are a group and we will always stick together". Sari finally gave up and decided to stay. Unknown to them, Omega heard everything and decided that Sari must be a Legendbot.

* * *

Next time, Sari and the group are introduced to the Dinobots number one team. Omega follows them. Galvatron attacks with another robot. Saribot reveals a new form. What is this new form?


	5. Dinobots, Cyber Mode Revealed

This is my fourth fan fiction. This series is a made up story. Some of the characters are from the Transformers. Some characters are from animated series. This features a group of kids you can change into robots. Their leader is Sari who has a mysterious past. These series reveals her past and she and her friends saves the transformers world many times. This series does reveal some characters that I created.

**T-Club Episode 5- Dinobots, Cyber Mode Revealed**

**The Mystery saga**

* * *

Last time, Sari and her group go to the enchanted forest. Galvatron sends three robots to attack them. Saribot reveals her healing powers. The transformer's council decided on if Sari is a Legendbot. Her friends made sure that she was staying not leaving them.

* * *

Sari awoke from her sleep. Today, they made plans to meet the top Dinobots students who needed to merge to stay at the top. Sari was the first one to come out of the room and waited in the sitting room.

Half an hour later, the rest of the group came out of the room. Bumble was the last one to come out.

``Does Bumble always wake up last?" asked Sari who had breakfast while waiting.

``Yes, but it is normally Optimus who is first up" said Pro. There was a knock at the door and Sari opened it. Omega was standing there.

``Is everybody ready?" asked Omega.

``Everybody but Bumble" said Rack.

``He just got up" said Optimus.

``I be ready in a couple seconds" said Bumble.

``He was always the last one to get up, we first thought that you could be the last one up" said Bulk.

``Sorry to disappoint him, I was always awake before my parents" said Sari. Bumble returned after hearing that so he knew that she was never going to be last one up.

* * *

The group travelled on foot to the meeting place. When they arrived, Bumble was scared by the look of the Dinobots.

The tyrannosaurus one said, ``Transform" he became warrior. ``My name is Tyranno" said the transformer.

The other changed as well. ``I am Car" said the Carcharodontosaurus one.

``I am Giant" said the Gigantosaurus one.

``I am Ptera" said the Pteranodon one.

``I am Spikey" said the Stegosaurus one.

``I am Longneck" said the Diplodocus one.

Sari stepped forward to say, ``we sorry we late, but one of our members was late up".

``That's alright Sari" said Spikey, ``we seen your dinosaur form, a Saltasaurus form, that's a rare form".

* * *

In the mysterious place, Blitzwing was preparing to go and bring the girl back alive. Galvatron came in.

``Take Destructorcon with you" said Galvatron.

``Yes, boss" Blitzwing said.

``Just make sure you bring the girl back," said Galvatron.

* * *

Sari decided to teach them now to merge. ``Ready everyone, transform and combine" said Sari. Sari became Saribot. Optimus became Optimus Prime. Pro became Prowl. Bulk became Bulkhead. Rack became Ratchet. Bumble became Bumblebee. They stood ready when the strange power from before came from Saribot.

Combine.

Optimus Prime became the body, Bumblebee and Prowl became the arms, Bulkhead and Ratchet became the legs and Saribot became the head. They all connect and become one giant robot. It shouts its name ``Max T".

Max T stands bigger than Tyranno. They then de-combine and the whole group were back on the ground.

``Why I am dizzy?" asked Prowl.

``You should stop practicing your ninja skills" said Bumblebee. Bumblebee had to run to escape getting hit by Prowl who was mad at him. Car looked and saw only Saribot not looking dizzy.

``I think they need more time combining before they can stop being dizzy" said Saribot.

* * *

``Sari come with me now" said a familiar voice. It was Blitzwing. Beside him came another robot. Its vehicle mode looked like a tank with a drill at the front. It transformed into a devil like robot. ``I am Destructorcon" said the transformer.

``Tyranno do you want to try it out?" asked Saribot.

``Let's try" said Tyranno, his whole group agreed. The strange light returned and this time it was stronger than before. It completely blinded everyone but Saribot.

Combine.

Car became the body, Giant became an arm, Spikey became the legs, Longneck became another arm, Ptera became the wings and Tyranno became the head. They all connect together. It roared and shouted its name Dinobot.

Dinobot stood near Saribot. Saribot opened her wings and flew into the sky. ``Everyone attack" said Saribot.

Sari Cannonblast.

Optimus Shoot shot.

Medic Storm.

Ninja Strike.

Bulk Hammer.

Electric Shock.

Dino Tornado.

Omega Strike.

The attacks did hit but Destructorcon used his shield. They then attacked.

Blitz Storm.

Drill Strike.

Sari watches as her friends, Dinobot and Omega had been injured while she somehow protected herself.

* * *

A very powerful light surroundered her. ``Cyber Mode activate" she said. She spun around and a cyber key hit the slot that appeared on her back. Her form changed, her wings got bigger, another cannon appeared on her other arm, her body armour changes and her helmet changed into a new form. She took off and then shouted her name Cyber Saribot.

Everyone looked as the new form of Saribot has appeared. ``No, she has now got her cyber mode, that the second form of being an Autobot" said Omega.

The whole group watches as the two enemies retreated from Saribot. She then returned to her normal human. Every Autobot returned back to their human forms. Dinobot returned to the six Dinobots.

Elsewhere in space, a bear like transformer has picked up a signal that one of his family members is alive and using their powers. He then left to find the family member.

* * *

Next time, the group meet with the maximal top team. Sari is having dreams of her past. Galvatron sends the predacons against them. A robot from the past returns and what does Sari have to do with the robot?


	6. Maximals, Big Bear Returns

This is my fourth fan fiction. This series is a made up story. Some of the characters are from the Transformers. Some characters are from animated series. This features a group of kids you can change into robots. Their leader is Sari who has a mysterious past. These series reveals her past and she and her friends saves the transformers world many times. This series does reveal some characters that I created.

**T-Club Episode 6- Maximals, Big Bear Returns**

**The Mystery saga**

* * *

Last time, Sari and her group go with Omega to help some Dinobots. Sari shows them the group's fusion form. Blitzwing and Destructorcon arrived and tried to destroy them and capture Sari. The Dinobots merge and Sari reveals the second stage of being an Autobot, which is called the Cyber mode.

* * *

At the council house, the members talked about what has happened within one week of Sari knowing about transformers. Just then Omega, Megatron, Airlock, Castle Elephant and Grimlock entered the room.

``She is now able to use her cyber mode" said Omega.

``That means she has already reached the second stage of beening an Autobot, in her first year" said Airlock.

``She could very soon reach the third stage" said the leader council member.

``Sir, we have a problem" said another council member.

``What?" asked the head council member.

``I have news that a flying bear is heading for the realm" the council member said.

``It could be an ally" said Castle Elephant.

``We see, today the T-Club are going to meet your top maximal students" said Omega.

``Hopefully we can see more of Sari's powers" said Grimlock. The 5 head teachers nodded and got dismissed.

* * *

Elsewhere at Autobot School, Sari was waiting for the others again. She woke up at 7:30 am. She got dressed and wrote in her diary about yesterday's events. Afterwards she ate some food.

At 8:20 am, Bumble came out of his room followed Pro. Sari was surprised because Optimus, Rack and Bulk are not awake yet.

``Where are the others, Sari?" asked Pro.

``They are still in bed" said Sari. Just then Optimus, Rack and Bulk entered the sitting room. They all were surprised that Bumble was awake before them. There was a knock at the door.

``Come in" said Rack. Omega entered and saw Bumble was awake and dressed. His face was one of surprise.

The group left for the meeting with the Aerialbots and Maximals.

* * *

Back at the mysterious place, Galvatron was more upset about the newest Autobot was now in its second form. Then, Starscream and Black Arachnia entered the room.

``The girl is becoming a main threat to our plans" said Starscream.

``I am going to take the predacons to destroy the bots and finally take Sari, so she does not interfere with our plans" said Black Arachnia. Just then Blitzwing came in.

``Boss there is a mysterious transformer heading towards the town" said Blitzwing.

``Another one, no threat just get Saribot out of action" said Galvatron.

* * *

The group arrived and saw Jet, Cyco, Downer, Planer, Star Blaster and the Maximals. ``Hi, I am the leader, my name is Leo" said the lion member, ``team maximas". The Maximals transformed into beast based warriors.

``My name is Cheetor" said the cheetah member.

``My name is Tiger" said the tiger member.

``My name is Leopard" said the leopard member.

``My name is Mountain Leopard" said the cougar member.

``Our turn, guys transform" said Sari. . Sari became Saribot. Optimus became Optimus Prime. Pro became Prowl. Bulk became Bulkhead. Rack became Ratchet. Bumble became Bumblebee.

``Ready to combine guys" said Optimus Prime. The whole group cheered. They stood ready when the strange power from before came from Saribot.

Combine.

Optimus Prime became the body, Bumblebee and Prowl became the arms, Bulkhead and Ratchet became the legs and Saribot became the head. They all connect and become one giant robot. It shouts its name ``Max T".

The Aerialbots and Maximals looked surprised at high big Max T is. They then splitted into the robots again. Just in time to see the enemy arrive.

* * *

``Terrorize" they all said. Black Arachnia appeared along with 5 other transformers.

``These are Slapper, Darkscream, Skybyte, Gas Skunk and Squidbuck" Black Arachnia said pointing to the others.

``Cyber mode activate" said Saribot. She spun around and a cyber key hit the slot that appeared on her back. Her form changed, her wings got bigger, another cannon appeared on her other arm, her body armour changes and her helmet changed into a new form. She took off and then shouted her name Cyber Saribot.

``Cyber Key power" aid Optimus Prime as the slot on his gun opened and a cyber key went in and activated. His gun didn't change but it felt a lot stronger. Everyone was surprised that Optimus Prime was able to use a cyber key.

``Combine" said Skybyte. Slapper formed an arm, Darkscream formed the body, Gas Skunk formed the other arm, Squidbuck formed the legs and Skybyte formed the head. They all connect. It spun around and said its name Predator.

* * *

``Prepare to merge" said Cyber Saribot. The strange light returned and this time it was stronger than before. It completely blinded everyone but Saribot.

Combine.

Cheetor formed a leg, Tiger also formed a leg, Leopard formed an arm, Mountain Lion formed another arm and Leo formed the body. They all connect and a head appeared. It jumped off the ground and landed nearby. It shouts its name Big Cat.

``Everyone attack" said Optimus Prime.

Cyber Cannonblast.

Cyber Optimus Shoot shot.

Medic Storm.

Ninja Strike.

Bulk Hammer.

Electric Shock.

Cat Jump Claw.

Aerialbot Strike. (All the Aerialbots used this attack)

Both enemies dodged but got hit from behind. Black Arachnia turned around to see a flying bear.

* * *

Just then, the whole town and the other transformers came running out. Saribot was the only one not to be surprised about this.

``Looks like I have an audience" said the mystery bot, ``maximas". It starts to change its body. The cannons disappeared, the tail got smaller, its back legs started to straight and the front legs became arms, the head appears and the cannons returned to its back. Claws appear on his arms. He then starts to fly and lands and shouts his name Big Bear.

Everyone was surprised as the bot became the legendary transformer, Big Bear.

``I am Big Bear" said Big Bear, ``I am the leader of the Legendbots".

``I am leaving" said Black Arachnia. She and Predator disappeared. Big Bear then turns to the Autobots and started to land. Saribot was still standing in the same spot as before not moving. Jet came to her.

``Is there something wrong?" asked Jet. He didn't get an answer as Saribot left the scene crying for an unknown reason. Big Bear knows that she is remembering her past life.

* * *

Next time, Big Bear reveals to the transformers that Sari is the princess, and heir to the throne to the Legendbots. Sari returns and reveals a new power. Can she accept that she is a princess and a legendary transformer?


	7. Mode Change

This is my fourth fan fiction. This series is a made up story. Some of the characters are from the Transformers. Some characters are from animated series. This features a group of kids you can change into robots. Their leader is Sari who has a mysterious past. These series reveals her past and she and her friends saves the transformers world many times. This series does reveal some characters that I created.

**T-Club Episode 7- Mode Change**

**The Mystery saga**

* * *

Last time, Sari and her group meet the Maximals with the Aerialbots. The council believe that Sari is a Legendbot. The predacons plus Black Arachnia attack. Optimus Prime uses a cyber key. Then Big Bear appeared but Saribot left the scene confused.

* * *

In the forest outside Autobot school, Sari was sitting on a branch. She was thinking about Big Bear. She was then having a dream.

``Hi my baby" said Big Bear, ``you name will be Sari".

``Nice name" said a familiar voice. Sari knew that it was Omega. She saw all the head teachers were there.

``She will be the heir to the throne when the time comes" said Big Bear. She saw that there was a whole lot of transformers.

She woke up and was now thinking why Omega never told her this. She was also surprised to be a princess and heir to a throne. She wanted to know more, like how she ended up on Earth and why does she have strange powers.

* * *

Optimus and the group plus the Aerialbots, the big cat Maximals and the Dinobots were waiting for some new information. Big Bear then entered and told them to come to the room.

``It is good to see you again, Big Bear" said Omega.

``Thank you, but I am worried about my daughter" said Big Bear.

``Your daughter, who is she?" asked Lightor. Lightor is the leader of the Autobots called the lightbots. His team mates are Clear, White, Dreamer and Lighter.

``You all know her, Sari" said Big Bear.

``That is impossible" said Bumble, ``she was from Earth".

``She was separated from me when she was only a baby" said Big Bear, ``her guardian sent her to earth to protect her".

``So she is a Legendbot" said Jet, ``that will be why she was so strong and able to use a cyber key before us".

``She is also the heir to the throne" said Big Bear. Everyone there was surprised that they have a royal transformer in their mists.

* * *

With Galvatron, he was not happy that Sari has mysterious disappeared. Just then, Starscream, Black Arachnia, Destructorcon, the predacons and Lugnutz came in.

``Have you heard the news?" asked Lugnutz.

``What news" said Galvatron.

``That Big Bear has return" said Black Arachnia.

``There is also the news that Sari is Big Bear's daughter" said Starscream.

``That means that we have been looking for the all-spark, while it has been near us the whole time" said Galvatron.

``It has been giving transformers the power to combine" said Destructorcon and the Predacons. The whole group decided to go to find Sari.

* * *

Optimus and the group decided to go and look for Sari. The Aerialbots and the others went with them.

In a couple of minutes, the group encountered the enemy. ``Predacons combine" said Galvatron.

Slapper formed an arm, Darkscream formed the body, Gas Skunk formed the other arm, Squidbuck formed the legs and Skybyte formed the head. They all connect. It spun around and said its name Predator.

``Cyber Key power" said Big Bear. He spun around and a cyber key entered its slot and his claws activated and moved from its original place.

``Everyone transform" said Jet. Optimus became Optimus Prime. Pro became Prowl. Bulk became Bulkhead. Rack became Ratchet. Bumble became Bumblebee. Lightor became Lightbot. Clear became Clearbot. White became Whitebot. Dreamer became Dream. Lighter became Light.

Saribot Cannonblast.

Galvatron was hit and everybody turned to see Saribot standing nearby. ``Ready to combine" she said. The strange light returned and this time it was stronger than before. It completely blinded everyone but Saribot.

Combine.

Dream formed a leg, Light also formed a leg, Clearbot formed an arm, Whitebot formed another arm and Lightbot formed the body. They all connect and a head appeared. It jumped off the ground and landed nearby. It shouts its name Giant Lightbot.

* * *

Saribot felt something strange. Giant Lightbot and Optimus Prime notices that Big Bear and Saribot were shining. The light blinded everyone.

Combine, Mode Change.

Saribot moved to a different position, her arm with the cannon disappeared. Big Bear appeared and changed into an arm with a claw. The claw arm went towards Saribot and connected with Saribot. The connection was formed when the arm replaced Saribot's other arm. Her helmet changed. On her other arm, the cannon reappeared. She shouts her name Saribot Bear Claw Mode.

The light stopped and everyone was surprised to see Saribot with a claw arm now.

``This is my first mode change" said Saribot Bear Claw Mode, ``and my name is Saribot Bear Claw Mode".

``That is impossible" said Omega.

``Cyber Key power" Saribot Bear Claw Mode said. She span around. The cyber key went towards the new arm and into the slot. Her claw on her arm got bigger and was ready for battle.

Bear Claw Strike.

She flew towards Destructorcon and completely destroyed him. The rest of the bad guys escaped. Saribot Bear Claw Mode separated and Saribot and Big Bear appeared. Saribot hugged Big Bear. Jet saw her crying because at last she has found her true place.

``It looks like we will never have to repay you for protecting us" said Cyco.

``I am all right with that" said Saribot.

* * *

Later, Sari was back in her room asleep. Optimus and the others were in their sitting room. Big Bear was also staring the room with them. He is sleeping on a bed made for him.

``I think Sari is an Autobot and Legendbot transformer" said Optimus.

``Big Bear, said that she was born human to fight an enemy from their past" said Pro.

``Whoever the enemy is, Sari is our leader and our friend" said Bulk.

* * *

Next time, Starscream sends the ray transformers to capture Saribot for her power. The group go to a beach and finally the Aerialbots merge. Can Saribot reveal another mode change, and who is the other robot?


	8. Aerialbots Fused

This is my fourth fan fiction. This series is a made up story. Some of the characters are from the Transformers. Some characters are from animated series. This features a group of kids you can change into robots. Their leader is Sari who has a mysterious past. These series reveals her past and she and her friends saves the transformers world many times. This series does reveal some characters that I created.

**T-Club Episode 8- Aerialbots fused**

**The Mystery saga**

* * *

Last time, Big Bear reveals the secret behind Sari. The bad guys decide to attack. The lightbots combined and Sari returns and combines with Big Bear to make a form change.

* * *

Galvatron was really mad about Sari beening a Legendbot. He then turned to the Scrapmetals. He started to destroy them when Starscream came in.

"I will send my friends the Raybots to deal with the trouble makers" said Starscream.

"Thank you, make sure that no more combining between Sari and any other bots" said Galvatron.

"We are going to succeed" said Starscream. He then vanishes. Galvatron turned to see Black Arachnia and Blitzwing.

"The girl is developing her Autobot/Legendbot form" said Blitzwing.

"I am starting to hate that girl" said Black Arachnia.

"I totally agree" said Galvatron.

* * *

Sari was training with her friends. Big Bear jumped around like a headless chicken. Sari then saw Omega come in but Bumble didn't notice and slammed into him. Bulk now noticed his mistake.

"Stupid Bumble, can you get off me?" asked Omega.

"I sorry, I didn't noticed you" said Bumble. He got off Omega and walked away from him.

"I giving your group a break, you can go to the beach" said Omega, "I am going to send the Aerialbots to help you".

"We will go and have fun" said Sari, "let's transform". Sari became Saribot. Optimus became Optimus Prime. Pro became Prowl. Bulk became Bulkhead. Rack became Ratchet. Bumble became Bumblebee.

"Transform, vehicle mode" the whole group said. Each one turned into their vehicle mode and Big Bear became a large tank like vehicle.

* * *

Later, the group arrived and saw the Aerialbots were there before them. The group transformed into their robot forms. Jet landed and wanted to talk to Sari alone. The others decided to leave them be.

Later, Saribot and Jet were talking about their past. "I also don't know my parents, I was adopted when I was 1 years old" Jet said.

"All I know is that I was adopted as a baby" said Saribot, "and that everyone on Earth knew that I was special".

"Yes you are a princess" said Jet.

"I don't know how to be a princess" said Saribot. Just then Big Bear came into their conversion.

"Saribot, this is not you true form" said Big Bear, "you true form will come soon as you grow up".

"So this is my child form" said Saribot.

* * *

Bulkhead was mad that all he could do was destroy things. He wished he could fight.

Buzz Strike.

Saribot went to use her shield and saw four transforming manta rays coming towards them. Starscream was with them. They all transformed.

"This is BuzzRay, Mantaray, Devilray and Machray" said Starscream pointing to his allies, "combine".

Combine.

Mantaray formed the body, Devilray formed the arms, Machray formed the legs and BuzzRay formed the head. They all connected. Then it jumped and landed and shouted its name Terror Ray.

* * *

Saribot was starting to shine as the Aerialbots prepared to fight.

Combine.

Cyco formed the body, Downer formed the arms, Planer formed the legs, Star Blaster formed the wings and Jet formed the head. They connected. He took off the ground spun around in the air and then landed. It shouts its name Plane Master.

Plane Master was now standing near the Autobots. Big Bear looked surprised to see a combined Aerialbot.

Bulkhead was knocked down by Starscream. Saribot fired her cannon and ran to her friend.

* * *

Saribot felt something strange. Plane Master and Optimus Prime notices that Bulkhead and Saribot were shining. The light blinded everyone.

Combine, Mode Change.

Saribot moved to a different position, her other arm then disappeared. Bulkhead appeared and changed into an arm with boxer glove. The boxer glove went towards Saribot and connected with Saribot. The connection was formed when the arm replaced Saribot's other arm. Her helmet changed. She shouts her name Saribot Bulk Hammer Mode.

The light stopped and everyone was surprised to see Saribot with a boxing glove now.

"This is my second mode change form" Saribot Bulk Hammer Mode said, "My name is Saribot Bulk Hammer Mode".

* * *

"Everyone attack" said Plane Master.

Plane Strike.

Bear Claw.

Fire Gun.

Electric Stinger.

Ninja Star.

Radiation Blast.

Bulk Hammer Strike.

The attacks completely destroyed the enemy robot. Starscream retreated from the scene and the combined transformers split up.

The group decided to spend the rest of the day at the beach.

* * *

Next time, the group were helping with Omega's birthday surprise. But something happens when the cake becomes a transformer. Sari leaves because somehow she knew that it was her that changed the cake. What power had turned the cake into a robot?


	9. All Spark Revealed

This is my fourth fan fiction. This series is a made up story. Some of the characters are from the Transformers. Some characters are from animated series. This features a group of kids you can change into robots. Their leader is Sari who has a mysterious past. These series reveals her past and she and her friends saves the transformers world many times. This series does reveal some characters that I created.

**T-Club Episode 9- All Spark Revealed**

**The Mystery saga**

* * *

Last time, the heroes head to the beach. Starscream attacks with the Raybots. The Aerialbots finally combine. Saribot combines with Bulkhead to form a second mode change.

* * *

At the Autobot school, the T-club members were working on the birthday cake for Omega. It was Omega's creation day.

"I cannot believe he trusts us, to create his cake" said Bumble.

"I remember last year, we messed up on the gift keeping" said Optimus.

"It was not my fault" said Bulk.

"It is always the same with you, Bulk" said Pro.

"What happened?" asked Sari.

"He was chasing Bumble and tripped and destroyed must of the gifts" said Rack.

"He called me, big fat bot" said Bulk.

"I always knew you would react that way" said Bumble.

* * *

The cake was completed within a hour. Sari had agreed to stay to make sure nothing happened to the cake.

Ten minutes passed, when she sensed her body was activating. A strange light appeared and now the cake started to change.

The cake grew two legs, two arms appeared out of nowhere, two swords appeared in its hands and a head appeared. It shouted its name Cakebot.

Sari then transformed and left the scene crying. Cakebot wondered if she did something wrong.

"Why did that cake change into a robot?" asked Saribot as she was flying away. She knew her friends wouldn't understand.

* * *

When Optimus entered the room, he saw Sari missing and the cake was now standing on two feet. Omega came in after him and he was also surprised.

"Hi my name is Cakebot" it said.

"Where's Sari, she is dead when I found her" said Optimus.

"She left after I transformed" Cakebot said.

"It was not her fault, somehow the all-spark inside of her created the transformer" said Big Bear. He came in when Cakebot mentioned his name.

"So her powers are developing" Omega said.

* * *

Jet and his group arrived. Jet and his group were telled by Omega that Sari's all-spark has been activated.

"So she is out there somewhere" said Jet. He then started to scream and a shadow appeared behind him.

"No way, you are Star Spider" said Big Bear, "you are another missing Legendbot".

"So that is why I was adopted" said Jet.

"You were sari's best friend, when she was a baby" said Big Bear, "but like me, your all-spark is now gone as well".

"We need to found her" said Optimus. The whole group nodded and left the scene.

* * *

Saribot was hiding in the woods, thinking that creating a transformer is worse than destroying the gifts. She continued to walk on. On her mind, she was thinking that she should keep her distance from all transformers. In a hidden place of her mind, a dark force was increasing in power.

Her friends were travelling in their vehicle modes. Optimus knew that Sari can not be blamed for her powers kicking in and changing anything into a transformer.

"I think she must have left because she thought we would not believe her" said Optimus Prime.

"As much as I want to say no, she did give her life to safe us many times" said Prowl. He was pulling a wheeler throughout their journey.

* * *

Saribot was walking when she saw Galvatron in front of her. "Look what I stumbled on" he said.

"I am not interested in fighting today" said Saribot. She was about to leave when Galvatron stepped in front of her.

"Sorry but I don't take no for an answer" he said.

Galvatron Blast.

She just stood there but something hit the attack.

Jet Barrage.

Jet and the others arrive in time to help her.

Saribot felt something strange. Everyone else notices that Jet and Saribot were shining. The light blinded everyone.

Combine, Mode Change.

Jet appeared and changed into a couple of wings. The wings went towards Saribot and connected with Saribot. The connection was formed on the back of Saribot. Her helmet changed. She shouts her name Saribot Jet Wing Mode.

* * *

The whole group and Galvatron was surprised when Saribot had bigger wings and now looked at Galvatron. Galvatron retreated as she landed and splitted back into Saribot and Jet. The group had to react fast as Saribot started to collapse.

Later, Saribot woke up at Alfea. She de-transformed to safe energy. Just then Jet came in.

"Sari, I have found out, that I am a Legendbot too" said Jet, "my name was Star Spider, your best friend for a couple of days".

"Thank god there are at least three of us alive" said Sari. Just then Big Bear and the others came in.

"I think it is time for the story behind your past, Sari" said Big Bear.

* * *

Next time, we learn about the past of Legendbots. We learn that there were about 10 other Legendbots. There is a surprise as three evil transformers appear.


	10. Legendbots Reavealed Past

This is my fourth fan fiction. This series is a made up story. Some of the characters are from the Transformers. Some characters are from animated series. This features a group of kids you can change into robots. Their leader is Sari who has a mysterious past. These series reveals her past and she and her friends saves the transformers world many times. This series does reveal some characters that I created.

**T-Club Episode 10- Legendbots Revealed Past**

**The Mystery saga**

* * *

Last time, Omega's birthday cake was changed into a transformer. Sari somehow created it. It is revealed that Jet is a Legendbot and the all-spark created the transformer. Later, Saribot and Jet combine into another mode change.

* * *

At Autobot School, Sari was resting still in her bed. Her friends were by her side. Big Bear was talking with Jet. Jet and his friends were waiting for the story of the Legendbots to be revealed.

Later, everyone was in Sari and Optimus' room.

"All right, everyone get comfy because the story is long" Big Bear said, "I will take all of us on this journey".

In a flash of light, everyone was floating in the memory.

* * *

In the memory, Big Bear and Star Spider were walking into the castle's birth area. Big Dog was sitting in the bed with a baby girl. She turned around to see her husband.

"It's a girl, Big Bear" Big Dog said.

"She is cute" said Star Spider.

"You can say that again" Big Bear said.

"She is cute" said Star Spider.

"I didn't mean to say it again" Big Bear said as he shook his head. Just then a dragon transformer came in.

"What's wrong, Big Dragon?" asked Big Dog.

"Our invited guests are here in the main room" Big Dragon said. The three Legendbots nodded and the baby just seemed to want to sleep. The four Legendbots left the room with the baby in her father's hands.

* * *

When the four arrived at the doors to the main room, Ninja Fighter was waiting for them. He was given permission to look at the baby. He then letted them all into the main room where Omega, Castle Elephant, Airlock, Grimlock and Megatron were waiting. Around them were the other Legendbots, Brick Defender, Brick Friend, Seismo, Tyrant, Giga, Tiga and Sea Beasty.

"This is the heir to the throne and her name were be Sari" said Seismo. Seismo was the oldest one there and father to Star Spider and husband to Giga.

"Nice name" said Tyrant. He was another dragon looking transformer.

"I hope she be a good leader one day" said Sea Beasty. She was the only sea based Legendbot. Omega stepped forward to see the baby himself.

"She is very good looking" he said.

"Can everyone stop calling her beautiful" said Tiga. He was a tiger like Legendbot who is the main strategist of the group.

* * *

Later that day, Sari was getting an energy drink of oil. Star Spider was near her watching her very carefully. He was thinking about that he has to look after the girl now. He was surprised when Sari suddenly wanted him to hold her.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he holded her. She only giggled. "OH! Great she has found my weakness" said Star Spider, "she knows that I will not resist a pretty face". Sari had the puppy look on her face. Just then Big Dog and Big Bear entered.

"OH! So you fooled for her tricks" said Big Dog.

"How do you now?" asked Star Spider.

"She has done the same to many of the other Legendbots" said Big Bear.

* * *

Two days later, Star Spider was preparing to leave to protect Sari another day.

Later, three enemy transformers appeared with a big hole like beast.

"Megalvotron, Megascream and Mega Arachnia attack the land and bring me the kid" said the beast.

"Yes sir" Megalvotron said. He and his two siblings headed for the planet while their boss started to suck things into himself.

On the planet, Sari's guardian and pet rabbit were preparing Sari's escape route.

"You need to go with her to protect her" said Sari's guardian while talking to Sari's pet rabbit. The pet rabbit and Sari are then seen leaving the scene.

In the following battle, all but Big Bear were left. There was no planet and the beast has vanished.

Out of the memory, Sari was crying badly. She has lost almost her whole family before her first birthday. Jet was holding her but he couldn't stop himself from crying.

"Daddy is there any chance for them to be alive?" asked Sari.

"Daughter, only you will be able to destroy the beast in at a later time" said Big Bear.

"He will pay" said Sari.

"Yes but he is a legendbot being controlled by something" said Big Bear.

* * *

Next time, our heroes go to a garbage place and meet two transformers. Galvatron turns up and attacks them. A new power is revealed and Saribot's power increases.


	11. Super Key Revealed

This is my fourth fan fiction. This series is a made up story. Some of the characters are from the Transformers. Some characters are from animated series. This features a group of kids you can change into robots. Their leader is Sari who has a mysterious past. These series reveals her past and she and her friends saves the transformers world many times. This series does reveal some characters that I created.

**T-Club Episode 11- Super Key revealed**

**The Mystery saga**

* * *

Last time, Big Bear reveals the story behind the legendbots. We learn the names of some of the legendbots and three of the attackers. Sari learns that one of the attackers was a rogue legendbot.

* * *

At Autobot School, Sari was playing a game of cards with Bumble. Bulk was watching from a distance. Optimus, Rack and Pro were in Optimus's room. In the end Sari won and walked into the room she shared with Optimus.

"So we know the truth then" said Rack.

"Sari was only a baby before going to earth" said Pro.

"I think we need to know if anything happened on earth" said Optimus. He then turned to see Sari standing near.

"My foster parents said I was found after a power cut hit the city" said Sari. Bumble and Bulk then walked in.

"It was the all-spark, daughter" said a voice. The whole group turned to see Big Bear looking outside the window.

"When did you come in?" asked Pro.

"I was here, before any of you came in here" said Big Bear.

"Always the cheeky one, father" said Sari.

"You know me to well" said Big Bear.

* * *

Later, the group walked to the main hall. When, they arrived and took their seats, Omega spoke up.

"We have a problem rising, Galvatron and his siblings are getting stronger" he said. Everyone was shocked. Bumble looked and saw Sari just sitting in her seat thinking about something.

"We have to found a new way to stop them" said Omega. He then noticed Sari sitting and just taking in the information.

"Sari, can I see you for a minute?" he asked. Sari nodded and followed Omega.

"I what to know why you seem to be thinking about something else" he said.

"I am sensing, that parts to my true transformer are surfacing" said Sari.

"That means, you second Legendbot form is coming" said Omega.

"I sense that one part is at the garbage place" Sari said.

"OK! Take the team there, I have two allies there, they can help" said Omega.

* * *

Our heroes and Big Bear were travelling in their vehicle modes. Optimus Prime wondered why Omega said they have to go to the garbage place. Prowl could sense an energy equal to Saribot's nearby. Bumblebee was near Saribot when she started to act up.

"Saribot, what's wrong?" Bulkhead asked. She could not answer when she quickly speeds off towards the garbage place.

"Why is she reacting like this?" asked Rachet.

"Guys, I sense a part of Sari's true legendbot form" said Big Bear. The rest of the group were shocked by this.

"That's why we are here then" said Optimus Prime. The group saw the Aerialbots in the sky and they all followed after Saribot.

* * *

When Saribot arrived, two robots appeared. She transformed and stood ready for them.

"I am Garbagecon and this is Garbagebot" said one of them pointing to his partner. Saribot turned to see her friends arriving.

Galvatron Blaze.

Saribot dodged as an attack tried to hit her. Everyone turned to see Galvatron standing nearby. Saribot then noticed something; it looked like pictures of other robot forms. She grabbed it and in a bright light, it disappeared and Saribot felt a lot more stronger.

A very powerful light surroundered her. ``Cyber Mode activate" she said. She spun around and a cyber key hit the slot that appeared on her back. Her form changed, her wings got bigger, another cannon appeared on her other arm, her body armour changes and her helmet changed into a new form. She took off and then shouted her name Cyber Saribot.

Garbagecon, Garbagebot and Big Bear where surprised about Saribot having the second Autobot form already.

* * *

Galvatron was ready for her when she started to shine again. "Super Key power" Saribot said.

She spun around and a new key hit her key slot. She produced two new arms, one with claws and one with a hammer; she also gained bigger wings and a jet pack. She lifted to the sky and landed as she gains a new helmet. She shouts her name Super Power Saribot.

Once the light cleared, Galvatron and everyone were surprised with this transformation.

"It's her extra power, its called Super Key power" said Big Bear, "it gives her all the extra parts she gets from combining".

"That explains her having four arms now" said Jet.

"Don't forget the jet pack and her larger wings" said Bulkhead. Galvatron was spooked.

Claw and Hammer Strike.

Super Power Saribot lifted off into the air and attacked with her two extra arms. Galvatron was hit badly enough for him to retreat. She returned to Saribot and the whole group left the scene.

* * *

Next time, Sari goes to the medical hospital to found another part. They meet Medicalcon and Medicalbot. Starscream comes after them. A new combine appears and the group gains a new member.


	12. Seventh Member Found

This is my fourth fan fiction. This series is a made up story. Some of the characters are from the Transformers. Some characters are from animated series. This features a group of kids you can change into robots. Their leader is Sari who has a mysterious past. These series reveals her past and she and her friends saves the transformers world many times. This series does reveal some characters that I created.

**T-Club Episode 12- Seventh Member Found**

**The Mystery saga**

* * *

Last time, Sari starts to feel parts of her adult Legendbot form is nearby. She founds a piece of paper with pictures of forms. She then reveals a new power- the Super Key.

* * *

In a dream.

Sari was running from incoming darkness. She tripped up as the darkness took on a form. It looked like an opposite of Saribot.

"Who are you?" asked Sari who now Saribot. The darkness just grabbed her and she was starting to scream.

"I am the opposite version of you and I am a lot more stronger" said the darkness.

End of dream.

Sari was moving strangely on her bed. The rest of T-Club was watching her scream.

"She is having a nightmare" said Optimus.

"I feel a lot of darkness coming from her" said Rack.

"You mean somehow she has a dark side" said Pro.

"I say she doesn't" said Bulk.

"Bulk, we don't know yet" said Bumble.

* * *

In the morning, Sari was still sitting on her bed as her friends went to talk to Omega.

At Omega's office, Omega was with Sari's friends and Big Bear.

"You are saying that she had a bad dream" said Omega.

"I don't know why but she was registering a lot of dark energy" said Rack. Big Bear then remembered something.

"Guys when she escaped the destruction of our planet, the attacker released a dark energy and it was placed inside her" said Big Bear.

"So she has some darkness" said Pro, "I can sense another part of Sari's true form at the hospital".

"Okay, I call the big cats and go get that part" said Omega.

* * *

Our heroes are in their vehicle modes as they head towards the hospital. On the way they meet the big cats in their beast modes. Unknown to them Starscream was secretly following them.

A strange bus like vehicle was driving towards the hospital.

At the hospital, Medicalcon and his brother Medicalbot were working on a bot when they got Omega's message.

When the group arrived, they change into their robot modes. Medicalbot showed them the part that was flashing. It went towards Saribot and vanished.

* * *

They started to leave as an attack came at them.

Star Scream.

They dodge the attack and looked to see Starscream there.

"Come here Sari" he said.

"In your dreams" said Saribot. Saribot felt something strange. Everyone else notices that Leo and Saribot were shining. The light blinded everyone.

Combine, Mode Change.

Leo appeared and changed into a head. Saribot's body disappeared. The heads went towards Saribot and connected with Saribot. The connection was formed where the body used to be. Her helmet changed. She shouts her name Saribot Lion Mouth Mode.

* * *

Juice Strike.

Starscream was surprised and got badly hurt. The attacker appeared.

"I am Juicebot" it said, "As a human I am called Juicer".

"He most be a new autobot" said Saribot Lion Mouth Mode.

"It seems he wants to help" said Optimus Prime.

"I am planning on joining a team" said Juicebot.

"I say we do need another member" said Bumblebee.

"We won't have a problem with beds, each room does have a bunk bed and a single bed" said Rachet.

* * *

Lion Mouth Blast.

Starscream only slightly dodged the attack and he then retreated. Juicebot turned into the bus from earlier and followed the others back to the Autobot School.

Once there, Juicebot de-transformed into his human form Juicer. The rest of the T-Club de-transformed. Sari then falled to the ground.

IN SARI'S MIND

"I will have complete control soon" said the darkness from earlier, "then I will destroy all my enemies".

OUTSIDE

"Sari, wake up please" said Omega. She then woke up.

"What is happening to me?" she asked.

"It seems something is weakening you everytime you transform" said Omega.

* * *

Next time, Sari and Cakebot go for a walk while the rest of the transformer dimension learns about the darkness inside Sari. Sari goes to the Dark Museum to found another part when she gets attacked by Black Arachnia. Can Cakebot and Saribot combine to defeat her?


	13. Hidden Darkness

This is my fourth fan fiction. This series is a made up story. Some of the characters are from the Transformers. Some characters are from animated series. This features a group of kids you can change into robots. Their leader is Sari who has a mysterious past. These series reveals her past and she and her friends saves the transformers world many times. This series does reveal some characters that I created.

**T-Club Episode 13- Hidden Darkness**

**The Mystery saga**

* * *

Last time, Sari is having nightmares about a darker version of Saribot. Her friends go with her to found another part to her adult robot form. Starscream appeared and attacked. A new autobot appears and our heroes add him to their team. Saribot and Leo combine into a form change.

* * *

Sari was in her room with Cakebot because everyone else was in a meeting that she must not attend.

"I wonder why I am having nightmares about a dark side" she thought. She then picked up the energy reading of another part to found. She and Cakebot both nodded in approval and left her room.

* * *

In the main meeting building, the gathered transformers were sitting and waiting to hear what Big Bear has to say. Jet wondered why Sari was missing as well as Cakebot. Just then, Big Bear spoke up.

"Many would have noticed that Sari is not here" he said, "It is because she is the reason behind the meeting". Everyone was surprised about this.

"It seems that there is a darkness developing inside Sari's body" said Big Bear.

"You mean she will turn evil in a couple days" said Jet.

"It will only take control when she releases 100% of her angry" said Big Bear.

"But she is never angry" said Omega.

"She will get angry because once she gains her second robot form, it will be powered by her emotions" said Big Bear.

"So we just got to make sure she doesn't get angry" said Juicer. Just then, Omega heard that Sari is on the move.

"Guys, I have heard that Sari and Cakebot are moving to the Dark Museum" said Omega, "I guess that's there a piece is".

* * *

Saribot was in her ground vehicle mode with Cakebot inside her. "Sari, where are we going?" he asked.

"We going to the Dark Museum to found my next part" said Saribot.

"Do you think we should at least call the others?" asked Cakebot.

"They are too busy with that meeting so it's just the two of us" said Saribot.

* * *

Two bots were waiting for their visitors. "Shockbot, when will our guests arrive?" asked one of the bots.

"Very soon, Shock Macker" said Shockbot, he then spotted the vehicle coming," make that now". Cakebot exited as Saribot changed back into her robot mode. Shock Macker led them to the main exhibit and saw another part of her ultimate robot form.

"OK! That's two leg parts and the information on all my type of forms" said Saribot. Cakebot and Saribot left the Museum to see Black Arachnia approaching.

"OH! Great, a fight" said Saribot. She was getting ready to fight when she started to scream in pain.

"Sari what's wrong?" asked Cakebot.

IN SARI'S MIND

Saribot was beening surroundered by the same darkness from before. "It seems I have to fight for control" said Saribot, "one question, who are you?"

"Since I am the opposite of you" said the darkness, "call me Saricon".

Saricon Sting.

Saribot screamed as she was hit. Saricon then lifted her cannon.

Saricon Blast.

Saribot this time dodged and kicked Saricon further away. "I will be back" said Saricon.

* * *

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Black Arachnia wondered why Saribot was having this mysterious problem. Saribot felt something strange. Everyone else notices that Cakebot and Saribot were shining. The light blinded everyone.

Combine, Mode Change.

Cakebot appeared and changed into two arms. Both of Saribot's arms disappeared. The two arms went towards Saribot and connected where her arms used to be. Her helmet changed. Two swords appeared in each hand. She shouts her name Saribot Element Mode.

* * *

"I am surprised you can still fight" said Black Arachnia as the others arrived.

Fire Sword Strike.

Saribot Element Mode lifted up one of her swords and fire shot out of it at Black Arachnia. She screamed in pain.

Ice Sword Strike.

Saribot Element Mode lifted up her other sword and some ice shot out of it at Black Arachnia. She started to shake herself as she now freezing. Black Arachnia retreated and Saribot and Cakebot returned.

* * *

Next time, Galvatron creates 5 new transformers with new powers. Sari discovers another part of her true form. Can our heroes handle the new transformers?


	14. Trollcon

This is my fourth fan fiction. This series is a made up story. Some of the characters are from the Transformers. Some characters are from animated series. This features a group of kids you can change into robots. Their leader is Sari who has a mysterious past. These series reveals her past and she and her friends saves the transformers world many times. This series does reveal some characters that I created.

**T-Club Episode 14- Trollcon**

**The Mystery saga**

* * *

Last time, Sari goes with Cakebot to found her next part while the transformer dimension learns about the upcoming darkness. Black Arachnia attacks but Saribot and Cakebot merge to stop her.

* * *

At a mysterious cave, Blitzwing and Lugnutz watch as the Scrapmetals are beening destroyed along with the Predacons. "I wonder why" asked Blitzwing.

Elsewhere in the cave, Galvatron was creating five new transformers. "Awaken with the power of the elements" he said. The five transformers awakened.

"I am Rubycon, Trollcon of Fire" said the fire engine one.

"I am Sapphirecon, Trollcon of Water" said the boat one.

"I am Topazcon, Trollcon of Light" said the police car one.

"I am Amethystcon, Trollcon of Earth" said the digger one.

"I am Onyxcon, Trollcon of Darkness" said the plane one. They all transformed into their robot modes.

"Rubycon, you are the leader and the first duty is to bring me Saribot back alive" said Galvatron.

"Yes master" said Rubycon, she turned to the others, "transform and roll out". The five returned into their vehicle modes and left the cave.

* * *

Sari was in the seating room with her six friends. Juicer wondered what today will be about. Optimus still didn't want Sari to get mad. Pro wondered if they should start angry management classes. Rack then notices Sari asleep.

IN SARI'S DREAM

Saribot was travelling when she got blasted by an attack. She looked and saw Saricon's shape approaching.

"What now?" asked Saribot.

"I sense 5 new transformers, stronger than any you have faced before" said Saricon.

"Why do you care?" asked Saribot. She looked as Saricon grabbed her.

"I care because they can be worthy allies" said Saricon.

END OF DREAM

* * *

Sari woke up and spooked her whole team. "We need to go to the zoo" said Sari.

"I guess a piece is there" said Optimus.

"We need the Aerialbots help" said Sari.

"Why?" asked Juicer.

"I just have a bad feeling about something" Sari lied. ("I wish I understood my dark side" she thought.)

"OK! Transform" said Optimus. Sari became Saribot. Optimus became Optimus Prime. Pro became Prowl. Bulk became Bulkhead. Rack became Ratchet. Bumble became Bumblebee. Juicer became Juicebot. The group changed into their vehicle modes outside the school and contacted the Aerialbots.

* * *

When they arrived, Saribot founds the piece. Prowl was sensing something coming. Just then 5 vehicles appeared.

"Trollcons transform" said the leader one. The 5 bots transformed.

"I am Rubycon, Trollcon of Fire" said the fire engine one.

"I am Sapphirecon, Trollcon of Water" said the boat one.

"I am Topazcon, Trollcon of Light" said the police car one.

"I am Amethystcon, Trollcon of Earth" said the digger one.

"I am Onyxcon, Trollcon of Darkness" said the plane one.

"We are the Trollcons" they all say together.

* * *

"Time to combine" said Rubycon. Rubycon became the body, Sapphirecon and Topazcon became the arms and Amethystcon and Onyxcon became the legs. The 5 bots connected and a new head appeared. The transformed creature jumped and landed and shouted its name "Trollcon".

* * *

A very powerful light surroundered her. ``Cyber Mode activate" she said. She spun around and a cyber key hit the slot that appeared on her back. Her form changed, her wings got bigger, another cannon appeared on her other arm, her body armour changes and her helmet changed into a new form. She took off and then shouted her name Cyber Saribot.

Saribot started to shine again. "Super Key power" Saribot said.

She spun around and a new key hit her key slot. She produced two new arms, one with claws and one with a hammer; she also gained bigger wings and a jet pack, a mouth head appeared on her body and two more arms appeared, each one carried a sword. She lifted to the sky and landed as she gains a new helmet. She shouts her name Super Power Saribot.

* * *

Trollcon saw this and retreated. Saribot returned to her pre-form and our heroes leave the scene.

* * *

Next time, Galvatron creates another three transformers. They join the Trollcons and get a hold of Saribot. Can Saribot and Cheetor merge to stop them?


End file.
